Harry and His Screwed Up LIfe
by candyland7
Summary: Henrietta (Harry's twin vampire sister) and Harry are at the park on day with Ron and Hermione when Henrietta see's a certain group of demigods and a satyr watching them. When she invites them to eat with her and her friends things go from bad to worse.
1. Harry and Percy?

**Hey guys my first PJO/HOO and HP crossover I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything but my OC.**

**Ch.1**

**Henrietta POV**

Being a vampire sucks, especially if you are a vampire wizard, my twin brother, Harry, is currently talking to Hermione and Ron. I was zoned out of my brother's conversation because I became interested in a blonde girl with gray eyes across the street. Her smell wasn't intoxicating it was the boy next to hers smell. It smelled like seafood, I wonder why. I became a vampire in my 5th year at Hogwarts actually it was a little before then. I suddenly grew worried because the blonde and the boy looked in our direction. As did a girl with black spiky hair, a boy with crutches, an emo boy, and a girl with princess curl black hair.

"Harry," I said, "those kids over there are staring at us."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked over at the kids. They pretended they didn't see us.

"Henrietta it is fine just let it go," Harry said.

I got up and walked across the street. When I got there the girl with the princess curls and the boy on crutches seemed to stiffen. They whispered something to their companions which I heard with my very good hearing. In fact I could still hear my brother's conversation.

"Percy," said the boy with crutches, "she smells like a monster."  
The boy (Percy) looked a bit like my brother other than the fact that my brother has a lightning bolt scar and glasses, whereas Percy doesn't have either of those. Percy pulled out a pen, the princess curls hair fiddled with her necklace, and I drank water.

"Hello," said Percy, "My name is Percy that is Tiana, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover."  
They all waved when he said their names.

"Hi I'm Henrietta would you like to sit with my friends and I?" I questioned pointing to where they sat.

My brother looked at me in concern.

"We would love to," Annabeth said when Percy didn't answer.

We walked across the street and sat down.

"Henrietta, would you mind introducing us to your friends?" Harry asked.

"This is Percy, Tiana, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover," I said, "guys this is my brother Harry and our friends Hermione and Ron."

We all sat down and talked when suddenly some guy with one eye walked over. I saw some of the kids in Percy's group grab weapons and get in a stance. Since we aren't of age we couldn't use our wands. I changed into my vampire form. I stood in front of them protectively and I heard someone scream.

"Empousa where are your mismatched legs and why are you with demigods?" the one eyed man asked.

"First of all I have no clue what an Empousa is and I am a vampire. Second what in the world are demigods?" I asked.

Suddenly an arrow soared over my head and hit the one eyed man. He burst into golden dust.

"We need to get them to camp," Annabeth said.

"But what about Henrietta she won't be able to get through the boundaries?" Percy asked.

"We will have to kill her."  
"What!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron yelled.

"You are not killing my sister," Harry said.

He took a protective stance in front of me with his wand out despite the fact we aren't allowed to use it.

"I don't care that you are muggles, I will kill you if you lay a hand on my sister," Harry said.

"Muggles?" Annabeth said.

"You are mortal aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"No we aren't mortal we are demigods," Nico said.

Hermione and Ron apparated away, Harry was just standing there seemingly stuck.

"Demigods," Harry said.

"We need to get them to camp, Nico do you think you can shadow travel Henrietta inside the camp?" Annabeth asked.

"I think so," Nico answered.

Before Harry and I could move Nico grabbed me and we ran into a shadow. I screamed the most blood curling scream ever. When we stopped we were in front of a house. I ripped my arm out of Nico's grip so fast that it was a blur.

"Where am I, why did you bring me here, and where is my brother?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard hooves on the porch. When I turned around there was a centaur. If I wasn't a witch I possibly would have freaked instead I just glanced at the centaur for a second before glaring at Nico.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood, I brought you here because you are a half-blood, and your brother is on his way here," Nico answered.

"I am a pure blood dumbo."

"No you are half Greek god."  
"Whatever."  
I looked at the centaur and glared at him. Most likely my eyes turned red because he took a step back shocked.

"Nico, would you mind telling me who she is?" the centaur asked.

"This is Henrietta…" he looked at me for a last name.

"Potter," I said.

"This is Henrietta Potter, she claims to be a vampire, and her brother Harry is on his way."  
"Wait she says that she is a vampire?" the centaur asked.

"Yes, Chiron."  
I looked at Chiron and bared my fangs. He seemed shocked. My hair when I am really upset bursts to flames. It can be cool other than the fact that I nearly burnt the house down once. I then closed my mouth and focused on becoming human again. I heard footsteps and someone shouting my name.

"I'm over here!" I shouted.

Down the hill my brother came. When he saw Chiron he didn't look shocked in fact he looked confused.

"Don't centaurs only live in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked.

"I believe so," I answered, "after all when I go hunting I don't run into any others."

After that little awkward conversation we got claimed by Zeus. They told us about Greek and Roman mythology and that our parents are Zeus. I immediately told them that we never had a dad named Zeus. Only James Potter and he died when we were one along with our mother. Annabeth tried to correct me until I told them I had a perfect memory. Mr. D said that it was true.

Around a year later we finally managed to escape camp. When we went back to Hogwarts we found that every one of our friends are either captured or dead by Voldemort. My curly red hair covered my tear covered face when I found out.

"Harry, we can't defeat Voldemort's forces on our own. We need help and a lot of help," I said.

"Do you mean?" He asked.

"Yes we need both camps help."

**Poor Harry and Henrietta their friends are captured. Harry hates the camps now more than ever because he wasn't there to help keep his friends safe. And that screwed up the prophecy so how is he going to defeat Voldemort.**

**-candyland7**


	2. Henrietta in Tartarus

**Yep I don't have much to say**

**Henrietta POV**

Harry didn't look to happy about needing the camps help. When we got there we immediately went inside the big house. There was Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, Rachel, Tiana, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Grover, and Percy all talking. Rachel was the first to see us. I always' liked Rachel mostly because she knew what it was like to be different, even if I was technically a monster.

"Henrietta, Harry what are you doing here, I thought you hated us?" Rachel asked.

Everyone looked up and saw us.

"Well, we need your help," I said.

"With what?" Percy asked.

"You see we had our own problem in the wizard world. Now our friends are captured by our enemy, Voldemort."  
"So what do we have to do with it?"

"Everyone from the wizard world is captured, we aren't strong enough to defeat or at least hold off his army to release our friends. Will you help us?"  
"Camp Half-Blood is by your side."  
"As is Camp Jupiter," Jason said.

"The Hunter's are with you," Thalia said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

Harry hadn't said anything since he didn't like this idea. He knew that we needed them so he hasn't said anything that would make them change their minds.

"Also those that have powers it would be best to use them since we won't really be battling monsters so it would be easier to go long ranged," I said, "After all we are wizards and use magic."

They all nodded less confident than before. Percy and Jason left to tell the camps. Thalia went to go tell the hunters. Mr. D left to tell the gods where we are going. When everyone was gathered they all had long ranged weapons. Tiana seemed to remember something. She said the first words I had ever heard her utter.  
"I will be right back wait for me."  
She then disappeared. After a few moments she came back with people in hoods. They looked like death eaters until they pulled of their hoods. I guess the other campers recognized them because they all said names such as: Luke, Ethan, Silena, Beckendorf, and a few others. I recognized the names from stories they tell every night at the camp fire. We then saw fifteen flashes. The Olympians with Hestia and Hades were here, Hecate was also here.

"I heard that you guys are going to battle my creation, the wizards," Hecate said.

We all nodded.

"So I am here to give everyone of you my blessing so that you may be able to fight them," Hecate said.

She waved her hands and everyone, but Harry and I, glowed purple. We then were flashed to Hogwarts. We were told the plan Tiana and I would go to release the other wizards, Harry will go with the camps and create a distraction, while Percy and Jason will lead the camps to battle. Thalia and the hunters will go into the trees and shoot down whatever they can. Tiana and I snuck into the school once the distraction was made. We soon found the wizards in the great hall. Ron and Hermione were in a cage together.

"Ron, Hermione," I said.

They both looked up and when they saw me they smiled. Then they frowned.

"Henrietta why are you here and where is Harry?" They asked.

"Harry's in battle and I'm here to free you guys," I said.

I then performed the spell. I found all the wands in a basket. I handed them their wands and they helped Tiana and I free the other wizards. I found Lupin and hugged him. When I became a vampire he helped me through it and I would have died if he wasn't alive. He is like my father. Once all the wizards were freed we got them into a battle order and charged the Death Eaters from the other side. The demigods were surprised but never-the-less they fought. Soon the Death Eaters were overwhelmed and they all died. Voldemort, though, was a different story and a lot of our army died. Harry ran our way and reunited with Ron and Hermione.

"Good job Tiana, Henrietta," Harry said.

"Long times no see Harry," Ron said.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Now is not the time to ask," Harry said.

Tiana pulled us all down as a green beam flew over our heads.

"Voldemort is near," Tiana said.

We then joined the others and saw that they were surrounding Voldemort. Percy had covered Jason with his own body and got hit by a spell. No one knew what spell it was. The wizards were still fighting the Death Eaters that are left so the demigods are left fighting Voldemort.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

She ran to Percy's side and looked up at Voldemort.

"What did you do to him?!" She shrieked.

Voldemort laughed evilly. I then appeared in front of Annabeth when Voldemort pointed his wand at the couple.

"You will not hurt them without going through me," I hissed.

My eyes were red and my hairs were in flames. Voldemort looked afraid but quickly composed himself.

"Fine then," he raised his wand, "Avada Kavadra."

I closed my eyes. Then I felt someone push me aside. I cut my side by something. I turned over cutting my chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry on the ground seemingly dead. I cried silently. I tried my best not to let tears fall but they did. I heard Voldemort laughing. I glared at him and my eyes narrowed. I don't remember much but what I do know is that I lost control. When Voldemort was dead I passed out.

When I woke up I saw a few tear streaked faces in front of me.

"Is Harry okay? What happened I don't remember anything?" I asked.

When no one answered I honestly didn't know why they didn't answer my question.

"Answer please," I begged.

"Henrietta, Harry's barely alive. We aren't sure if he is going to make it," Percy said, "And you lost control, Voldemort is dead."  
I heard groaning in the bed next to me. I turned and saw Harry sitting up in bed.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Like I got ran over by a car, sat on by Hagrid, and that someone cut me up and pieced me back together," Harry answered.

I started laughing uncontrollably. My sides hurt and I gasped in pain. Harry looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I said.

We both looked at the others.

"I have an idea. You see when Voldemort cast that spell on me I think I dropped my sword. You might have cut yourself on it," Percy said.

"Then why am I in so much pain?" I asked.

"Henrietta you are half monster and my sword is celestial bronze."

I bit my lip and nodded. Jonathan walked over. I was a bit nervous because we hadn't seen each other in a year. I was afraid he would break up with me. Instead he kissed me passionately. I was shocked at first; but I kissed him right back and it was perfect. I then whimpered in pain. He had put a hand on my side that was cut by Percy's sword. Annabeth confirmed that I had landed on his sword.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked.

"I just got cut by Percy's sword," I said.

"Did he cut you?"  
"No, I landed on it and being half monster I got badly injured."  
"You're not a monster."  
"Yes, I am and I accept that."

Hermione gasped as though she remembered something.

"Where is Hagrid?" she asked.

We all looked at each other though Percy and Tiana looked confused. The others had left. We all jumped up though I gasped and became paler than usual. Jonathan grabbed me and let me lean on him. We staggered to Hagrids' cabin. When we got there he was standing stirring in his big pot.

"Hagrid!" I shouted.

"Henrietta how is your side? When I visited you it was purple and black," Hagrid said.

I winced slightly at the remark.

"Well seeing as Percy's sword kills monsters and I am half monster most likely that is why," I answered, "I haven't checked how it looks; but it hurts like crazy."

My side suddenly hurt and I took a sharp intake of breath. Jonathan looked at me in concern but I mouthed that I was okay. Jonathan brushed it off, for now.

"Have you met Percy, Hagrid?" I asked trying to get the topic off of my side.

"Yes, I met him and the others last night," Hagrid answered.

"Did you like them?"

"They were very nice and humble."  
Lina, a Roman daughter of Apollo, came down and her blonde hair flew behind her.

"Henrietta you shouldn't be out and about," Lina scolded me.

"Sorry, I wanted to see Hagrid," I explained.

Lina then took me up to the school and set me back on the bed. She went into the backroom and when she returned she held a pack of bandages. When she took off the old bandages I got a good look at my wound. It was black all black. Lina gasped in shock, she gently touched my wound causing me to gasp in pain.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said.

She left to go get someone. She left a small towel on the wound since it was still bleeding. I didn't like being in the great hall since all the wounded are there and it mean a lot of blood. And you know what that means for me. When Lina came back she had Will with her. She took of the towel and Will looked at it for a second before shaking his head.

"I haven't seen anything like it. Maybe Chiron has, you should ask him," Will said.

Lina left after making sure that Will is going to watch me. He seemed to realize my problem with the blood, especially since I am half vampire.

"Breathe through your mouth it might help," he suggested.

I did what he suggested and it worked.

"Thanks, Will," I said.

He smiled slightly and soon I heard hooves coming over here. Chiron came into view and looked at my wound.

"This looks like she somehow got poisoned by the sword," Chiron said.

"How?" Lina asked.

"Henrietta is half monster and she landed on a sword that sends monsters to Tartarus."  
"So I am slowly going to die and be sent to hell. That's so comforting," I said sarcastically.

Chiron and the others are probably used to Percy's sarcasm so they didn't take it to seriously. But Chiron did shot me a look.

"As far as I know there is no cure. Tiana might know one; but that is a long shot," Chiron said, "Lina would you go find Tiana please."

Lina left and went to go find Tiana. Will left to go get some more medicine. Chiron stayed and talked to me. I guess he was trying to get my mind off my wound though the constant throbbing; but the fact that I was slowly going to hell didn't help the fact. I then asked what was on my mind.

"Chiron, what is Tartarus like?"

He seemed surprised by this question.

"Only four people have ever survived Tartarus. In fact you know them; Tiana, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth," Chiron said.

"They went to Tartarus?"  
"Yes and they barely survived. I wouldn't suggest asking about it. They were physically and emotionally scarred."

"Yes, we were and I wish we all didn't have had to go there," a voice said.

I turned my head trying not to hurt the wounds. It didn't work. The people that stood there went into my line of vision. I turned and saw Lina with Tiana, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy.

"Chiron why is she asking about Tartarus?" Percy asked.

"As you can tell your sword did a lot of damage to her. She will most likely die from it but since it was from celestial bronze that she will die she will get sent to Tartarus. She is nervous and is trying to learn more about Tartarus," Chiron explained.

"Well, since she is partially monster most likely they will leave her alone so it won't be as bad for her."

Lina was showing them my wounds. I saw a few gags slightly. Lina laughed at their looks.

"I thought you guys would have seen worst wounds and not have gagged," Lina laughed.

"Well it is black and oozing," Percy defended.

Lina shrugged and rewrapped the wounds. Tiana shrugged and by the looks in her eyes she had seen worst. Nico had run off probably to throw up. Percy was eating a slice of pizza **(A/N I'm hungry don't yell at me) **and has a can of cola in the other hand. Harry was a green color that reminded me of lettuce. I laughed at Harry's green face and instantly regretted it. My side hurt so bad and then I felt like I was fading. Everything was getting blurry. I heard people call my name. I felt someone thrust something into my hand. When things came back into focus I saw a wasteland. I looked into my hand and saw a pen.

"Riptide," I breathed.

I then looked around. I didn't recognize this place.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one.

"You are in Tartarus," said a voice.

I turned around and saw another demigod.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A werewolf, my name is Steven and I got bit by a werewolf at a young age. I don't know who my godly parent is," Steven said.

**Tiana POV**

We saw Henrietta slowly fading. Before she faded Percy shoved into her hand Riptide, the weapon that caused her to go to Tartarus. I instantly understood, Henrietta might not be ignored in Tartarus and she doesn't have a weapon to defend herself.

"Where did she go?" Harry asked.

I saw Hermione and Ron staring at where she was.

"Hell," Annabeth said.

"What?"  
"Tartarus is hell for us."

"Will she be okay?"  
None of us answered. We honestly didn't know.

**Henrietta is in Tartarus and no one knows what will happen. Will Steven help her get out or will he try to kill her. Monsters can be killed in Tartarus in my story! Even werewolf's in Tartarus can be killed by celestial bronze!**


	3. AN very important

**Tiana is Percy's little sister and she is very powerful. Thank you for pointing that out guest.**

**-candyland7**


	4. Henrietta is Back!

**Sorry for not updating please don't kill me *hides behind a chair*. Besides if you kill me Harry and the others won't be happy. Isn't that right Harry.**

**Harry: I'm not answering that question.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Percy: I'll do it! Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's**

**Henrietta POV**

With Stevens help we managed to kill all the monsters that challenged us. Not many did because we are part monsters. They probably assumed that we kill demigods.

"Sooo, where do we go now?" I asked.

"Up," Steven said pointing towards a path that leads upward.

"Okay then."

I followed Steven up the path. I don't completely trust him but I'm not going to tell him that. I saw a tunnel up ahead.

"Is that the exit?" I asked.

Steven nodded. It seemed too good to be true. After I don't know how many days it seems hard to believe that the exit is only five feet in front of us.

"So what do we do when we get out?" I asked.

"Well then we end up in the underworld. Hopefully we can find Hades palace and manage to get help from him. That is unlikely but he might help if we mention…what was his name," Steven muttered.

"Nico, from what he told me he goes to the underworld a lot. He might be there!"

We ended up in front of the palace. When we walked in we found Nico talking urgently to Hades. To make my presence known I decided to scream. Which wasn't hard since I had a sudden spasm of pain in my arm-which I broke fighting the Chimera-and it worked they looked at us.

"Henrietta?" Nico asked in shock.

I nodded biting my lip as though not to scream again.

"What happened to you?" He asked, "And who is that?"

"This is Steven," I managed before another spasm came.

I gasped, the first few times I got injured I managed to heal myself. After the Chimera I had no more energy to be able to heal anyone.

"She fought the Chimera. Barely made it to," Steven explained.

"We need to get her to camp!" Nico exclaimed.

That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

**Tiana POV**

It has been five weeks since Henrietta ended up in Tartarus. Harry has been worried the most. Lately he has been blaming us for Henrietta ending up there. Lupin, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron have been managing to keep Harry from killing us or at least trying to. Harry has been blaming Percy the most. Right now actually I am listening to one of their arguments.

"It's your entire fault that she is down there!" Harry shouted.

"How is it my fault?" Percy yelled back.

"She cut herself on _your_ sword!"  
"Which I dropped after getting hit by a stupid curse!"  
"Harry he has a point," Hermione pointed out.

Harry glared, "Hermione…"  
"Don't get on her Harry. You know she's right," Ron cut him off.

Harry stalked off. None of us know-except Lupin and Sirius-where he goes. Lupin and Sirius-thankfully-walked in a few minutes later and seeing or faces sighed.

"Another fight?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"I'll go…" Sirius started but got interrupted.

The shadows thickened and out came Nico holding an unconscious Henrietta and a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked.

"No time we need to get her to the infirmary!" the unknown boy said as Nico ran to the infirmary.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked.

"Steven Jones a demigod werewolf," Steven introduced.

Suddenly a note appeared in front of Percy. He read it.

"Steven your dad is Hermes," he said bluntly.

Harry came over seemingly calm but we all knew that he was going to blow soon if he didn't find out that Henrietta was back.

"Harry let's talk," Lupin said.

He looked down and stuck his toe in the dirt but he nodded. Lupin took Percy's shoulder and they walked into the woods. We stood in awkward silence for a while. Nico came back exhausted.

"What I am wondering," he said, "Is how you guys ended up in the palace."

"Oh, umm, do you want the whole story or just the ending?" Steven asked.

"How about the beginning, where Henrietta got badly hurt, and the ending," Nico suggested scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Okay umm, Henrietta suddenly appeared out of nowhere and we got acquainted and started our adventure. Henrietta got hurt fighting the Chimera, she got so weak I had to carry her at times it took longer than expected. Near the end Henrietta was barely standing at times. We managed to get to Hades palace before she passed out again. Nico shadow traveled us here and you know the rest."

We decided to go visit Henrietta. Harry was already there holding her hand. He looked up when we walked in.

"Sorry for blaming you Percy. After all you gave her Riptide to keep her safe," Harry mumbled.

"It's okay," Percy said.

They smiled at each other slightly. We turned back at a groan on the bed. Henrietta was stirring.

**Sorry for the late update. Please don't kill me. Please Read & Review!**

**-candyland7**


	5. Healing and Talks

**Me: Don't feel like talking so…who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Hermione: Have Sirius do it. Harry is *ducks* STOP IT HARRY!**

**Harry: NO!**

**Me: Stop fighting you two!**

**Hermione: He started it!**

**Harry: NO you did!**

**Hermione: Says the one that shot a spell at me.**

**Harry: I am seventeen. **

**Henrietta: I think so.**

**Annabeth: Demigods are not supposed to use technology!**

**Percy: I don't care. This place is awesome!**

**Thalia: Can I hit him?**

**Me: No. He is my half-brother.**

**Nico: I thought you were a daughter of Hades?**

**Me: No I am a daughter of Poseidon legacy of Hades.**

**Nico: Whatever. I'll do the disclaimer. Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Henrietta POV**

When I woke up my arm hurt like Hades. I guess demigod talk is starting to rub off on me. I then hear voices above me.

"Is she going to be alright?" a voice-I found out later that it was Harry-said.

"Calm down she is going to be okay," someone I think Sirius said.

"Does that look okay? Sirius look at her arm, I'm pretty sure that isn't the way it is supposed to go, also look at all those cuts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shush you two!" A voice that was obviously Hermione said, "She's waking up!"

I opened my eyes to see Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Tiana, Steven, a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes, Lina, Leo, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.

"Are you okay," The girl with golden brown hair asked.

"I'm fine and not to be rude but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should introduce myself. I am Ambrosia Richardson, daughter of Hermes."

I nodded. I had no clue who she was. So I asked the question that was on my mind.

"How did I get here last thing I remember is being at Hades Palace?"

"Oh, Nico shadow traveled you and Steven here," Percy explained.

I nodded that made sense. I should have guessed that. Annabeth handed me something that looked like a brownie. The color was the same as Ambrosia's hair.

"Eat that its ambrosia," Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"No, no it's not Ambrosia Richardson, it's ambrosia the godly food."  
I nodded and chewed it. The ambrosia tasted like the treacle tart that was served at Hogwarts. I watched as my scratches disappeared.

"We need to set your arm. We weren't going to do it while you were asleep," Sirius said bending down next to me.

"It would hurt less if you did it while I was unconscious," I mumbled.

Harry and Sirius heard me. Harry tried to stifle laughter while Sirius shook his head.

"You're a vampire, we decided to be on the safe side," Sirius told me.

I smiled at him. He laughed.

"This is going to hurt," He said.

I braced myself. When he touched my wounded arm I cried out in pain.

"That hurt!" I exclaimed.

"I haven't even set it yet," Sirius looked confused.

"It still hurts," I hissed.

"Sorry."

When he said that he set my arm causing me to hiss and glare at him.

"Ow!" I said loudly.

Everyone laughed at my face. It must have looked pretty hilarious. I shook my head. My bright red hair flew around my head with every shake. I needed to hunt and soon.

"I'm going out," I said getting up.

"No, you are staying here," Lupin said pushing me back down.  
"I need to hunt," I hissed.

The demigods and Steven were confused. The wizards meanwhile understood.

"You can't go hunting in your condition," Harry said.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley walked in with Chiron.

"Henrietta!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and she hugged me tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I said repeatedly

"Sorry," she backed up.

"I'm going hunting."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said exasperated.

"Lupin has to go with you then."  
"Sirius."  
I sounded whiny but I didn't care. As much as I love Lupin, I prefer to hunt alone.

"End of conversation," he said.

I didn't argue. I figured since I knew these woods better than Lupin I could ditch him somewhere. Yes I know they are doing it to protect me; but I am a vampire with cool powers, a witch, and a legacy of Zeus. I think I can take care of myself. I nodded at Sirius looking down.

"Good," Sirius got up and left with the wizards and Steven. Lupin stayed with me and the demigods.

"What did you mean by hunting?" Percy asked.

"I'm a vampire I need to have blood every two to three weeks or I go crazy," I explained.

"What do you mean 'go crazy'?" Ambrosia asked.

"I attack anything that has blood."

They all-except Lupin- took a step back. I laughed. I walked out of the room. Lupin followed me into the woods. I tried not to be disturbed about that. I'm seventeen not five! Once we got to Zeus' Fist I ran my fastest to the right. I was running at the speed of sound.

I stopped once I lost a lot of energy. When I looked around all I saw were tree trunks and greenery. I couldn't even see the sky. Once I get back Sirius and the others are going to kill me.

_CRACK!_

I turned out came a deer. It was a normal deer. I bared my fangs. I jumped and sank my fangs in its neck. The deer thrashed around. I probably hurt my arm worse since I felt searing hot pain travel all throughout my arm. Once the deer died I drank all its blood. Feeling much better I started back. When I got back to Zeus' Fist Lupin was gone. Looking at the sun I saw it had been around three to four hours since I left the infirmary and Lupin.

"I'm in so much trouble," I groaned.

I jogged into camp. I saw Sirius and Lupin talking urgently together, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with the kids. Lupin saw me first. He visibly sighed with relief. Sirius looked my way.

"Ughh, here it comes," I groaned as Sirius and Lupin walked over.

"Henrietta what were you thinking?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I am not a kid Sirius, I can take care of myself!"  
"I know that but you were," He noticed my arm, "still am injured!"

"I'm fine."  
I rolled my shoulder and bit my lip to keep from screaming when pain traveled throughout my arm. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm not fine," I admitted cradling my bad arm.

"Come on let's fix that arm; but you and I are talking later," Sirius said sternly.

I nodded. The others finally noticed me. I didn't stop to talk though. I was tired and my arm hurt like heck.

Once we got in the infirmary Sirius left to go get a healer. Chiron walked in with Sirius. Chiron didn't say anything just reset my arm and wrapped it. He put my arm in a sling as well.

"Do not on any circumstances use this arm unless you want permanent damage," Chiron ordered.

"But it's my right arm! I am right handed," I complained.

Chiron shot me a glare.

"Well now is the time to learn to use your left hand," Chiron said.

Chiron gave Sirius a few instructions. I'm sure I was supposed to listen; but honestly I didn't care and I'm sure Sirius will go over the instructions with me later. I realized that they were talking to me.

"Huh, What?" I asked.

Sirius laughed-probably used to it-while Chiron shook his head.

"I'll let Sirius tell you later," Chiron concluded.

I nodded and followed Sirius out of the door. I was really not looking forward to my talk with Sirius. He turned around once we ended up at Thalia's Pine.

"What were you thinking going off on your own!" he exclaimed.

"That I didn't need a babysitter for something that I have done a thousand times!" I yelled.

"You were injured!"

"It's not like I haven't been injured when I've hunted in the past!"

"You just came back from Tartarus…" He faltered when I flinched.

I nodded not wanting to continue this conversation. I went to the amphitheatre finding Percy, Tiana, Annabeth, Nico, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Why is your arm in a sling?" Harry asked.

"Umm, it's injured and if I use it while it's healing I'll have permanent damage," I said calmly.

"That's everyday life for demigods," Thalia said.

We jumped turning around we saw her. There was a blue streak in her hair that wasn't there before.

"Thalia did you dye your hair?" Nico asked.

"Yeah some girl in Brooklyn named Sadie gave me some leftover blue dye of hers," Thalia said.

"Wait in Brooklyn?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, no reason."

We decided to let the matter drop. We talked a bit but we got interrupted by a jaw rattling BOOM!

**Hey guys sooo not much to say. Please R&R.**

**-candyland7**


	6. An read please

**Sorry guys won't be able to update until November. Sorry, school stuff and being grounded :(.**

**-candyland7**


	7. AN again

**Hey umm I read this through and didn't really like what I was writing so I am going to keep the story name; but make this completely different plot and such.**


End file.
